Mar
Mar '''is a historical figure; the founder of Haven City and a holy warrior chosen by the Precursors to protect the universe. Biography The greatest warrior the world has ever known, a holy figure worshiped by the people, and founder of the most powerful city in the world, Mar is a figure that most people grew up hearing stories about. It's known that he built the shield wall that protects Haven from Metal Heads, designed the Eco Grid that powers it, and is responsible for the hollowing out of a massive eco mine just outside the city. He was also responsible for the construction of a massive cannon so powerful only the Precursor Stone could power it, designed to destroy the Metal Head Nest and kill the monsters' leader, Kor. It's also insinuated that he might have been responsible for the invention of Combat Racing, as the track where it's said the sport got its start is called the Mar Coliseum. First defender in the long-standing war with the Metal Heads, Mar is said to have died before being able to use his cannon to end the war, and was supposedly laid to rest in Mar's Tomb, located near the Palace in Haven City, along with the Precursor Stone in an apparent attempt to keep it out of the wrong hands. In spite of his seeming inability to complete his life's mission, Mar was relied on by the Precursors and in fact destined to overthrow not only the Metal Heads but the Dark Makers as well, being the element to tip the scales in the universal war that left his planet unfinished and caused the Precursors to disappear eons ago. Mar/Jak Connection It is hinted in the end of Jak 3 thatJak is Mar. The evidence is in Jak 3 when Damas tells Jak to search for his son, Mar, which turns out in the end to be Jak. This reveals that Jak is named Mar, which leads to the theory that Jak is in fact the Mar who founded the city. This is supported by Ashelin saying to Seem "Wait, Jak is Mar? The Mar?" to which Seem apparently nods confirmation. Evidence to time travel is hinted at by Metal Kor saying to Jak, "Mar was clever. He covered his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me, and building the shield and city to defend it!" In relation to Jak, the Ottsel Dummy says in response to the Ottsel Surfer's assertion that there are more adventures in Jak's future at the end of Jak 3 "or was it the past?" This could suggest that Jak's future adventures occur in the past. However, there is a great deal of evidence that Damas just wanted to name his son after his ancestor because he thought that his son was destined for great things. It is common, in real life, for kings to name their children after famous former kings, so it is plausible that Jak is Mar II, not the same Mar. Evidence for this theory is that the only known way to the past, the rift gate, was destroyed. Another piece of evidence supporting this is that none of the statues of Mar throughout the city look like Jak. Also the fact that if Jak is the son of Damas, and Damas is the descendant of Mar, then Jak would be his own ancestor. Once more, Jak has, so far, expressed little to no interest in ruling the city, or in building and designing technology. Armor of Mar In Jak 3, Jak obtains a set of Precursor Metal armor said to be worn by Mar himself in his battles for the planet. Whether there are more pieces waiting to be found is uncertain, but there are four parts obtainable during the course of the game. *Gauntlets:' Found in the desert during the first Artifact run in Act I, Damas gives Jak permission to keep them. *'Leggings:' These are found while exploring the Eco Mine in Act I. *'Shoulderpads:' Discovered on one of the pillars leading to the Astro-Viewer in South Haven Forest after destroying the Dark Eco plants in Act II. *'Chestplate:''' Awarded to Jak by Damas himself after defending Spargus from the Dark Makers in Act III. This piece seems to have some sentimental value, as it was Damas' intention to present it to his son, Mar, when he came of age. The fact that Jak is the same person makes this a rather important piece of metal. Lineage Mar, being Jak, is the son of King Damas, who ruled Haven City prior to being overthrown by Baron Praxis. This same Mar is the progenitor of the House of Mar family line. However, taking into account the number of generations between his birth and the founding of Haven, the incest level is so ridiculously low it isn't even worth worrying about. This theory does, however, mean that the House of Mar works in one huge loop, beginning and ending with Jak, should he be Mar. Trivia *Mar's name is used as an oath in Jak II, during the Underground operative shuttling mission: "Thank Mar you're here!" *The statues of Mar shown throughout the series have what appear to be curved horns, lending credibility to the theory that Jak doesn't fulfill his role as Mar until much later in life, and indicating that he does gain eventual full control over his darker half. The horns, however, could be nothing more than a helmet. *At the end of Jak II, Samos foreshadows Jak's identity as Mar with the line "He may be closer than you think." This denotes that he was somehow aware of Jak's entire history, perhaps through his dealings with Onin, and simply never felt it necessary to share this with Jak. *At the end of Jak 3, Jak enters in the spaceship and the Ottsels say he would have much adventures in the past, and after the spaceship leaves, he appears from behind Daxter. There is a big possibility that he did go back in the past with the Precursors, made the things Mar had made, and after, came back to the present to see Daxter. This would even explain how he left the spaceship and appeared in the ground... (in this case, Mar's death would be just a lie, because, in real, he would have come back to the present, disappearing and making people think he died.) Category:Characters